


Sleeping Beauty.

by Totallyashipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyashipper/pseuds/Totallyashipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is cursed with the sleeping beauty curse and only a true loves curse will set him free from everlasting slumber. Who will be the one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I think the Cannons have a good shot this year with the new seeker" Harry said.   
"Yeah but no one's got a chance against Krum!"   
They both laughed and then turned the corner to go into the great hall for dinner. It was just after Quiddich practise and after showering and sharing tips they had walked happily to dinner excited for the feast. As soon as they entered the Hall Harry felt a strange sensation running down his spine, then he felt his eyelids shutting on their own accord.

Without warning he fell to the ground. There were gasps in the room as people watched Harry Potter collapse. Ron crouched low, worry showing on his forehead. It didn't seem like anything was explicitly wrong with him on the contrary he looked almost peaceful. His chest was rising up and down in a rhythmic pattern but he just didn't wake up, not even when Hermionie slapped him - in a hope he had just fainted.   
This really was causing a scene and it was starting to worry Ron. Now, he knew that Harry had passed out once because of Dementors and You-Know-Who but this seemed completely different; first off he looked peaceful which wouldn't happen if You-Know-Who was in his head again. Second off there weren't any dementors around. 

It wasn't long before Harry had been transported to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfery was fussing over him and waving her wand near Harry's head. Then abruptly she straitened up and rushed to a book cabinet.   
"It can't be..."   
"Madam?" Hermione asked as she came back holding a fairy tale book.   
"I...believe what Mr. Potter has gotten himself into is the...Sleeping Beauty curse"   
Hermionie stared in surprise then spluttered. "What? But...that can't be!.. It's a muggle story isn't it?"   
"Yes, well a muggle story caused by magic" Pomfery asserted and then sighed before continuing "Unfortunately the same circumstances must be held...only a true loves kiss will free him...now it's getting dark, I have Mr. Potter in safe hands. I will talk to the other teachers" 

"So your telling me Harry has to get a kiss from a true love or he'll never wake up? Bugger...but I've heard it can take years to find a true love!"   
Hermione looked close to tears as she whispered, to the empty eighth year common room, "What if he never wakes up Ron"   
Ron sucked in a breath. "No, look our Harry will get through it, he killed You-Know-Who! He can do this... Merlin I would even let Malfoy kiss him if that could help!"   
Hermionie looked up and then had her thinking face on, she got up wordlessly and started pacing.   
"Did Harry have a diary or anything?" She said finally.   
"I don't think so, well he had that dream journal malrky and I'm pretty sure at least some of those entries were true" 

"I'm positive that Harry didn't dream about spoons fighting with a fork."   
"Yeah...I think he did that at breakfast before we had to hand it in"   
"Oh honestly you two! I don't think this is any good" Hermionie frowned and then she noticed a small peice of parchment peeking out, curious she took and then started to read. 

 

I was in the dark forest, some centures were chasing me. I think Malfoy was there... And then he took my hand and.   
Voldemort appeared and killed me. Then I woke up and Malfoy was there and he. I think I kissed him??? Malfoy said he. Then Ron came in on a giant rat who killed my parents. 

 

Hermionie felt her heart clench but continued, the date in the corner suggested this was fairly recent, she hated that Harry had to deal with such awful things. But there was something in there. Malfoy.   
"I have a plan" 

It was simple... Well not really, just get Malfoy to kiss Harry. She should had seen this coming: The constant talk about him, the obsession in sixth year and the looks they gave each other.   
Now it was clear as day, but how to get Malofy to kiss Harry was the question. She supposed she ought to just have a talk but that last time they had 'talked' she had punched him square in the mouth, granted he had changed since but still it was risky. Wait. What if she became friends with Pansy and then... That might not work either seeing as Pansy seems to hex people a lot and she for one didn't want one of her 'special' hexes. Okay. She was going to talk to Malfoy tonight. 

But there was no sign of him that evening...or the next. Ron had done a great job of tracking where he went during class but after he left the classroom he seemed to turn to a mist and disappear. So, they tried to find him - Harry's trunk had been taken the pervious night so they couldn't get the Muarders map - and they really didn't want to wait any longer.   
Now it had been two days and Ginny and Cho had had permission to kiss Harry but with no avail. He was still soundlessly asleep. 

It was arithmetic and Hermionie purposely (and with reluctance) came in late so she could get the back seat beside Draco Malfoy. He visibly tensed but didn't say a word. He had changed in more ways than one: his hair now fell in soft locks around his face making him seem to soften up, he was quieter and he was taller. She could see why Harry would crush on him.   
"Hi Draco" Hermione said quietly while notes. She could see Draco stare at her in her peripheral vision but continued on like all was well.   
"What do you want"   
"Ah yes. You see Harry's having" but she was cut off.   
"Potter? Is this to do with the fainting? He really needs to stop doing that" Draco replied.   
"But he didn't just faint, he was cursed"   
"Cursed? Is the alright?" The hinting of worried in his tone surprised Hermionie but she continued.   
"Well yes and no. The thing is the curse makes the victim fall into an unbreakable sleep until kissed by true loves kiss" She held her breath and Draco processed this.   
"Then why on earth are you talking to me? Go get the weaslete I'm sure he'll wake up in no time"  Draco snapped and then reverted his attention back to the black board.   
"That's the problem" Hermione said wearily "She kissed him and he's still fast asleep"   
Draco's brow furrowed and then he turned around to stare at Hermione with disbelief.   
"You don't think I should... Please tell me that is not why you are here."   
"It would be worth a try, we've already tried two other people, and if it doesn't well no one needs to know about it" Hermionie pleaded.   
Draco scoffed "No. You know while you're at it why don't you get everyone in this school to go and kiss him"   
Hermionie took a deep breath "Please Draco"   
Draco gave one last sour look before turning his full attention to the class. Hermionie sighed and chewed the inside of her lip; Malfoy was her last option thus far. Then a piece of ripped parchment got slid onto her page of notes as the class were dismissed. It read.  I'll think about it. 

Hermionie kept an eye out for Draco the rest of the day, trying yo catch his eye but he did a very good job of pretending he didn't notice this.   
"Ugh Ron I don't think Malfoy's going to help us" Hermionie said miserably in the common room that night.   
"It was worth a try, I'm sure there's someone else out there" Ron reassured.   
Hermionie sighed and rested her head on Ron's shoulder, she looked around the nearly deserted common room and saw the red fire flicker, which gave the room a warm, cozy feel but she wished more than ever to be hearing the rubbish quiddich talk from Harry again and the laugh when Ron told one of his ridiculous jokes.   
"Hey, we should go get some sleep" Ron suggested. Hermionie was lead up to her dorm room and she fell into an uneasy sleep. 

Her shoulders were being shaken, that was the first thing Hermionie woke up to. She opened to eyes to find Ron standing there in his cannons Pyjamas.   
"It's Malfoy he said he would do it" he whispered.   
Hermionie jumped up in surprised and joy and quickly grabbed her dressing gown. She was met outside with Draco wearing an oversized grey T-shirt and silk pyjama bottoms.   
"Come on before I change my mind Granger" Draco snapped. 

Hermionie lead the way to the Hospital Wing and carefully creaked open the door to the room Harry was staying in. The moonlight hit his face and you could see his dark lashes and his curly hair. He looked utterly peaceful, breathing soft breaths.   
Draco came into view and stared at Harry before saying   
"Could you go keep the coast clear. I'll let you know if it works or not but honestly me? No chance"   
Hermionie and Ron stepped outside and waited, still uneasy weather Draco would do something to him. 

Draco walked slowly over to where Harry lay, he looked so peaceful sleeping like this. It's now or never. Secretly he had been looking forward to this because when was he ever going to have the opportunity to kiss Potter again?  He poked Harry cheeks for the fun of it before cupping his cheek and closing his eyes. He leaned in and kissed Potter's lips, finding them soft. He pulled away and opened his eyes and then found Green vivid eyes staring up at him. It worked. What the hell it actually worked. What in Merlin's name... Draco scrabbled out of the room and closed the door hurriedly. He met Hermione's confused look by all but rushing out of the Hospital Wing. Hermionie was about to run after him but then the door opened and Harry stood there looking extremely confused.


	2. He what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Harry going to do when he finds out who he was kissed by?

"So you're telling me that Malfoy is my true love? Hermionie that's ridiculous! We hate each other!" Harry exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.   
"Harry...maybe the anger you have for each other sort of hid that you liked him" Hermionie tried.   
"But...but I like girls!"   
"Do you like guys as well? Sexuality is such a broad spectrum it's not just straight and gay. You can like both genders. You can only like one. You could like someone based on personality and not gender." Hermionie explained.   
"No...well maybe? I don't know Hermionie. It feels strange like girls are cute but like sometimes guys are too but I thought everyone was like that" Harry sat down and sighed.   
"You don't have to know Harry, you don't have to label yourself just follow your heart. It's nearly breakfast time are you going to come?"   
Harry reluctantly stood up and followed Hermionie into the great hall preparing for the stares. And there were stares, everyone seemed to turn into fish and hawks all at the same time and he felt extremely watched. He sat down and then the questions started. 'What was wrong?' 'Are you okay?' 'Were you cursed?' He awnsered them as best he could but felt stupidly confused. Malfoy? I mean he is cute...wait I did not just say that.... Oh bugger. 

"You should talk to him" Ron suggested at lunch.   
Harry scoffed "and say what? Thanks for the kiss it really was a wake up call. Mind if we try that again? He's been avoiding me anyways"   
Ron raised his eyebrows "You want to kiss him again don't you?"   
"I was unconscious Ron! He was the one who started it. And no I don't want to kiss him" Harry huffed.   
Ron laughed "Sure..."   
Harry glared at him before spotting the blond In the crowd coming towards them. Harry's heart sped up and gosh darn was Malfoy cute. And damn it he did want to kiss him again. Oh merlin he was doomed. 

"Ah weasly, do you know where Granger is? She checked out a book I need" Draco said, shifting his eyes to Harry for a second. Harry felt his face heat up and he stared hard at his abandoned chicken.   
"Um...I think she's in the library. Wait why didn't you go there first if you were looking for a book?" Ron asked looking conspicuously at Malfoy.   
"I thought she might be with you lot. By the way Potter are you feeling any better? It looks like you might have a fever, your face is very red"   
Harry coughed up his pumpkin juice. Was he feeling better? Are you joking? No he wasn't feeling better!   
Harry managed a "I'm fine" and then Malfoy left but not before winking at Harry.   
"Are you flustered or is that a fever?" Ron teased.   
Harry would have glared but he was too busy trying to melt into the table. 

"I hate him! I hate his gorgeous face and soft hair and beautiful eyes! Ugh why can't he be a toad? I wish he was a toad so I didn't have to blush every time he looks at me! You know what he did yesterday? He bloody put his hand around my waist. Like no keep your magical hands to yourself! Ugh!" Harry ranted and then flopped onto the couch. Hermionie and Ron shared a glance and then Hermione spoke.   
"You know you should ask him out"   
Harry grabbed a pillow and buried his face into it.   
"I'm not going to ask bloody Draco Malfoy out"   
Then a voice from the enterence spoke   
"Why ever not?" It was Draco. "And for the record I am not bloody"   
Harry froze and then groaned loudly into the cushion before curling up into a ball and wishing he could just disappear.   
"You know, Harry, I would love to go on a date with you but seeing as you're trying to disparate into that pillow I would have to wait till you asked me" Draco continued stepping close to the couch.   
Harry peaked a look out from behind the cushion to see Draco standing there with his head tilted slightly and a grin on his face.   
Harry buried his face again and then a second later found Draco not only sitting down on the couch he was on but sitting right beside him.   
"You know I don't bite" Draco reassured.   
Harry relaxed slightly but still didn't reply. Then he felt fingers trying to pry away his cushion, he let them and then felt more vunrable than ever. Oh come on be brave! He bacically just said yes.   
"Um...Draco would you...want to go to Hogsmede with me?" Harry asked quietly, his voice getting higher in pitch as he finished the question.   
Draco flashed a brilliant smile before leaning in and kissing Harry on the cheek. "I'll see you on Saturday at 11am. Don't be late"   
Harry's fingers touched where Draco had just kissed it and he beamed. Ron clapped Harry on the back when they went up to bed that night. That night Harry slept as soundlessly as log and as peacefully as a baby (when they don't cry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I love this so much, the next chapter is going to be the date and Harry you'd better kiss him.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go on their first date. With it be a catastrophe or a success?

"Stop fretting Harry, you look fine" Hermionie reassured while watching Harry pace around the room. Truth be told he looked amazing; wearing tight jeans, a black T-shirt and new (by courtesy of Hermionie) black and white converse. The change of wardrobe had been Hermionie's idea, after the war Harry needed to change, put the past as far as he could behind him and live life to the full which somehow called for a trip to muggle London and a lot of money spent. But when it made him look like this then it was well worth it.  
"But what if I mess up on this date? I'll probably say the wrong thing and.." Harry started but was interrupted.  
"Harry. Just be yourself, besides Draco's been watching you since forever he knows what your normal behaviour is"  
"That's a bit creepy..."  
"Really? And stalking him in sixth year wasn't?" Hermionie asked teasingly.  
"What no. That was for...he was up to something!" Harry said trying to defend the constant stalking and talking about Draco that he used to do.  
Hermionie laughed "awww Harry you had a crush"  
Harry sighed in exasperation and then checked his watch for the thousanth time. It was time. 

 

Okay, maybe he was too early but it did take 25 minutes to get to the front enterence...or sort of anyway.  
"Hey. You look amazing" came a voice to Harry left which Harry suddenly turned his head towards and wow. Draco was the one that looked amazing. He had whitewashed jeans, a dark grey t-shirt and wait...yes that was definelty some eyeliner but damn did it look good.  
"Wow I could say the same about you"  
Draco flashed Harry a grin and then motioned to outside. "Shall we go?"  
Harry nodded and both of them went on their way. Conversation was easy, which surprised Harry, it almost didn't feel as daunting now. And when Draco slipped his hand into Harry's, he found it the most natural thing. 

Two butterbeers later and Harry found himself positively elated, they had laughed, joked and had well the most successful date Harry had ever had. They were walking back now, their tummies warm and their faces smiling. It had been hours since their departure and the sun was peeking through the clouds. Draco took Harry's hand and then walked backwards leading Harry somewhere off the beaten track. Harry raised an eyebrow at him but let himself be pulled to what seemed like a tree? 

Suddenly Harry felt himself get pushed so his back was pressing into the tree and found Draco Malfoy leaning up on his body, with his hands reaching up to the hair on the rape of his neck.  
"I had a really nice time" Draco mummered, looking directly into Harry's eyes before trailing down his face, resting on his lips for a second and then meeting Harry's eyes again. Harry smiled and sneaked a arm around Draco's waist pulling him even closer so now their faces were mere inches apart.  
"Me too, and I think that would be a great idea" Harry said, his breath goasting Draco's lips.  
"Mm what would?" Draco asked with a smirk and light humour.  
"Oh you little" Harry started but stopped as he felt the light touch of Draco's lips upon his. Harry shut his eyes, cupping Draco's cheek and kissed back. They pulled apart for a second before Harry tugged Draco's mouth back to his. They kissed softly and slowling, Draco's hands now tangling up in Harry's locks. When they pulled apart (finally) Draco's cheeks were tinged pink and he was grinning like an idiot but that was fine because Harry was grinning like and idiot himself.  
"We should do this again sometime" Harry managed to say.  
"The kissing or the date? I'm fine with both"  
"Defiantly both." Harry said before placing both his hands on Draco's hips, deciding that he liked those hips very much.  
"You know we should both go to my room" Harry suggested.  
"Mm I like the sound of that" replied Draco.


End file.
